


Kimonokin Strikes Back

by Calyss



Series: Crack Fics and Art From Tumblr [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 2 hot 4 tumblr, Anakin Skywalker: Needy Boyfriend, Crack, Gen, Nipples, Pancakes Are Serious Business, are pancakes a metaphor for padmé ohmygod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyss/pseuds/Calyss
Summary: Needy Boyfriend Anakin - the one that can't be seen out of his kimono, and they tried to put him in an appropriate Jedi outfit believe me, but somehow he justloosesit - falls to the Dark Side.For the love of Pancakes.take that tumblrthis post got flagged so i'm putting it here, in the Land of the Free while they review it (or not at this point do i even care)





	Kimonokin Strikes Back

 

 


End file.
